Missing Her
by DaydreamerII
Summary: batman misses his love Diana


The meeting was called and everyone was in attendance but Diana. Superman went on with the meeting as if she was there. Shay and John flirted with each other as if she was there. Flash and Kyle were their usual selves as if she was there. Her disappearance was not bothering anyone but Batman. He looked at her chair just hoping she would show up but no Diana came. Even though his mask wouldn't show it, there was sadness in his eyes. No matter how hard he tried to listen to Superman all he could think of was her. When the meeting was done and everyone left, he got up and went to her chair that was empty. He ran his hands down the chair hoping that he would feel some warmth from her body from the other night when she sat in it. Nothing. He left the conference room and walked down the corridor. Clark had stopped him to ask him if he was ok but he gave no answer so Superman left. He looked up and realized he was in front of Diana's room. He just had to go in. He punched in the code and the door slid open. He quickly went in and closed it so no one would catch him there. He looked around and eyed everything he could in her room that would give any hint of her. He looked at the statues that adorned her room, they were of Aphrodite and of Hippolyta, as beautiful as they were, in his eyes no one could compare to the beauty that Diana had, inside or out. He heard the soft music playing, no one had bothered to turn it off. He thought of Paris when he had danced with his princess to this song. He started to sway back and forth a little to the music until he realized what he was doing. He sat on her bed but decided to lay back. He could smell her body's natural scent on the pillows and sheets. He closed his eyes just taking it all in . He fell asleep thinking of her. He saw a vision of Diana. She was smiling and flirting with him as she often did. He reached out to touch her face, but when he did the vision disappeared. He was silent, he didn't want to move. He had wanted all this to be a dream that he could wake up. Why her? He kept asking his self. Why not me?. I am nothing while she was peace, love and hope. She was what the world needed. She was what I needed but my foolish pride pushed her aside for what, a better world? How can my world be better if she wasn't here with me to share it? he must have gotten loud when he was asking himself these questions because Superman came into the room to see if he was ok. He got up , grab his cape and left without a word.

He decided to go patrol Gotham to clear his mind but no matter what his heart was heavy with burden. Not even putting away Gotham's notorious criminals would put it at ease. The pain was so bad, he had faced this type of pain before when his parents were killed. He went home to the bat cave and he sat in front of his computer. He pulled up all the pictures that he had on Diana and just stared at them. He let a tear roll down his face. Then Alfred came and just put his arm around him as his surrogate father had done on that fateful night. Then before he knew it, more tears just fell. He is not one to let his emotions get to him but he couldn't help himself. For once he just forgot the strong side and let his human side take over. He pulled off the cowl and Alfred placed his hand on Bruce's head. He just let go. If people saw him now they wouldn't know what to do. He heard someone calling his name. Bruce…., He knew that voice. It was Wonder Woman, Diana… his Diana. He saw a vision of her. He calls her name out and reaches into the air trying to grasp her image, Diana , He calls out frantically. He looked up and felt a raindrop on him here and there. He figured it was his imagination till he felt more. He thought it was heaven shedding tears for the lost of their angel, his Diana. It was raining in the bat cave. He saw her clearer now. He grabbed her and pulled her to him. My Diana he cried out and held her tight. My perfect beautiful Diana. He planted his lips upon hers. When he broke contact. He had his eyes still closed . He was afraid to open them, afraid she wasn't there. He heard her voice call his name Bruce….. When he opened them they were in a cave, he saw Diana holding his head into her lap wiping his head down with a wet cloth. He heard say not to worry that she was there to take care of him. Before he could stop himself he asked her if she wanted the life time job of taking care of him. Before she could respond he brought her head down to him and kissed her to make sure she was real. He realized he had gotten a fever from getting hurt in the battle and that this made him realize that he needed her, he wanted her and most of all that he loved her. This was someone's way of getting his attention and he was very grateful that it didn't come to be. He held onto her tight. Diana didn't understand but couldn't be any happier to know that the man she loved was feeling better and most of all wanted her in his life.


End file.
